Amegakure Civil War (Earth-1529)
The Amegakure Civil War was a five-year conflict in the hidden village of Amegakure, in the Land of Storms during the Third Great Shinobi World. It was fought between the Akatsuki organization, led by Yahiko and later Nagato, and Amegakure's military force, led by village head Hanzo. While the Akatsuki suffered a major blow after the death of Yahiko and most of its members, Nagato and Konan were able to defeat Hanzo and install themselves as the new village heads of Ame. Background After being trained by the legendary Dragon of the West, Jiraiya, the Ame Orphans - Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato, improved their bending. With their new power, Yahiko led Konan and Nagato in the pursuit of peace for Amegakure and the Land of Storms, in a movement Yahiko called the Akatsuki. News of their feats soon spread, and anyone who opposed them would "wind up dead". Yahiko slowly started recruiting more members to the Akatsuki cause, with the goal of not only bringing peace to his hidden village and home country, but also to the whole world. War The orphans' dreams of world peace eventually made it to Hanzo the Salamander, the village head of Amegakure, who feared that Yahiko sought to usurp his rule. During the Third Great Shinobi War, Hanzo attempted to kill the Akatsuki leadership to dismantle the rogue shinobi, kidnaping Konan and ordering Nagato to kill Yahiko in exchange of her life. However, Yahiko killed himself by jumping on Nagato's kunai so that his friends would not make the choice. Hanzo then betrayed Nagato and Konan by attempting to kill both of them, but Nagato was able to easily deflect all of their attacks after awakening his Almighty Push. He rescued Konan from her captors, and eventually summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to kill all of Hanzo's men. Hanzo managed to escape the attack, but Nagato's hatred led him to create the Six Paths of Pain technique with his Rinnegan, using Yahiko's corpse as the Deva Path. Together, Nagato and Konan, the only surviving members of the original Akatsuki, waged war against Hanzo in what became known as the Amegakure Civil War. The two sides continued to fight for the next two years until Pain was eventually able to breach Hanzo's residence, kill all of his men, and eventually Hanzo himself while he slept. After Hanzo's death, Pain and Konan became the village heads of Amegakure. Aftermath and Pain, the angel and god of Amegakure.]] After Pain and Konan became the new village heads of Ame, and were revered as gods by the population because of their contributions during the coup against Hanzo. No one ever saw Pain directly, instead, his "decrees" were communicated to the population through his "angel", Konan. The only thing Amegakure's citizens knew about Pain is that, whenever it didn't rain on Sundays, meant he wasn't present in the village. Duo to Amegakure's isolasionist policies, which were only reinforced with Pain, the local population barely knew about what happened in the outside world, including Pain and Konan's status as Akatsuki members nor did the outside world knew much about them, with many believing Hanzo was still in charge. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Events of Earth-1529 Category:Wars of Earth-1529 Category:Land of Storms (Earth-1529)